


New Year's Drabble - Miki/Reader

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, F/M, Miki worship, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, making out in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: I wrote this horny little Miki drabble as a New Year's present for myself! It is set in the same world as my route for Miki but is just a small stand alone pwp. It takes place somewhere between fifth and sixth installments, so this probably makes more sense if you read all that first xD Basically this is just some horny groping in the dark.
Relationships: Miki Saburo (Hakuouki)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	New Year's Drabble - Miki/Reader

You allowed yourself a pleased little hum as you neatly folded the last uniform to a wicker basket. This would be the last chore for this hectic as usual day at the Nishi Honganji headquarters of the Shinsengumi. Well, maybe it had been a bit more hectic than usual, night had already fallen and you were still out here folding laundry! It was mostly the fault of Okita who had thought it would’ve been the riot of riots to hide a live frog in Hijikata’s writing kit, which had let into the ink incident (not to be mixed with the Ikedaya incident even if the names were similar), which had led in a lot of commotion and blackness, into which you were also pulled in even if you had only been an innocent passer by. The end result was, in any case, that you had managed to start your daily laundry duty a lot later than usual, and with the onset of autumn the kimono took longer to dry. But luckily no one had to commit seppuku either.  
You weren’t even all that mad at the prankster captain, the whole ordeal had given you a much welcomed respite from your troubled thoughts, a few barely stifled giggles, too. You smiled at the memory of the esteemed captains chasing after the poor frog spooked out of its mind. It had found a new home in the pond of the tea house garden, to your relief. Stars were shining so brightly in the darkening sky you felt you didn’t even need a lamp to find your way back into the evening lull of the compound, so it was a tranquil moment in all the chaos of your life.

You stalled to let your gaze and mind roam in the endless pattern of the twinkling stars, trying to cling onto this tenuous peace you had grasped. A gentle wind was rustling the leaves of maples, somewhere farther away the monks were chanting sūtras, interrupted with the occasional gong of a bell. It was getting colder but not yet cold enough for you to shiver in your hakama and haori, the shiver running through you was a memory of a hot summer’s afternoon so many months ago it felt almost as if it hadn’t happened at all. A summer’s dream. And here you had tried so hard to keep these memories in check, the need and the crippling longing, you let out a quivering little sigh as that familiar gnawing pain scattered what little peace you had managed to feel gazing at the unfeeling stars.

Next instant your startled scream was muffled by a calloused hand as you were taken utterly by surprise, lifted clean off your feet and whisked away to the farthest corner of the yard, where the old well and the older maple tree stood sentry. You smelled sake, your head filled with fear and adrenaline for a split second until you recognised the scent beneath the alcohol.  
”You gotta stop letting men creep up to you like this” a familiar voice purred against your ear, words only slightly slurred. You squirmed in Miki Saburō’s grip angry, scared and most of all glad beyond comprehension. He let his palm slip from your mouth as he let your feet again touch the ground under the maple tree.  
”Saburō!!” you hissed voice low and furious, his name dropping from your lips made him only chuckle. You were not clear from his grip, not at all, and he pulled you to him with a bit more force than necessary.  
”Yes, moan my name like that” he smiled, both hands sliding down your back, now that your first wave of fright was quickly subsiding your jumbled mind began ordering itself around the fact that yes indeed it was him here, pressed tight against you in the darkness of of the courtyard.  
”No, I – ”you still fought to control your mouth though ”Someone might – ” it was hard to make words, thoughts, happen when Miki’s hands were rubbing esoteric patterns onto your back, when the cool tip of his nose slid from your forehead to the side of your own nose as the man dipped his head down to place a kiss onto your lips. His right hand rose to caress the nape of your neck, his hands warm, the other slid to your waist and pulled you flush against him.  
”Let them” and you found out you really didn’t mind the tint of sake in his mouth as his tongue pressed between your opening lips and he pulled you into a messy kiss. It was endearing almost having the wicked tongue of this merciless man turn into something nigh clumsy, endearing and rousing. You forgot yourself, the courtyard and the danger for good in that kiss, in the warmth seeping into you from his body and from the sentiment his actions carried,

”You’re drunk, Miki Saburō” you tried to chide him, fingers carding into his hair.  
”I saw you there, humming to yourself while folding laundry like some…” Miki gestured vaguely and you wondered just how drunk he was, and spied an aroma of expensive incense mixed into his haori. Suddenly the warmth drowning you ebbed away, he was returning from Shimabara, from the exquisite and expensive company of the oiran there. On his way home to satisfy his roused needs with you, the homely cross-dresser he had kept as his own, for free. Your hand dropped to his shoulders with your mood. Miki turned his face back to you, it was nigh impossible to see his expression in the shade of the tree, he let out a cute little huh and it stabbed your wavering heart. It felt so stupid, but you couldn’t help the sourness you felt when an image of Miki surrounded by those glamorous ladies spread in you. What you hated more was how your own voice sounded to your ears:  
”We can’t here, and you’re not thinking straight” he scoffed at you, and tried for another kiss but you pressed your palm to his chest stopping him.  
”Everyone on duty are getting ready sleep, not wash their fundoshi and the ones off duty went to Shimabara with the 2nd division captain and his folks”  
”Everyone but you?” unable to stop you whispered.  
”I went for a few in the Momoya down Shichijō, but why’d I bother with the ‘mabara when I got everything I want right here” he pressed you against the trunk of the tree, towering over you, voice darkly amused. One hand was pressed next to your head, your senses overwhelmed by him. Your heart, your poor old heart, skipped at least three beats and then began a haphazard gallop that filled your head with heat and blood. Your lips opened to a gasp swallowed by Miki’s kiss, tears stung your eyes and you melted, all that blood rushing within you pooled at the pit of your stomach where the black jealousy was soon warped into your familiar hunger. Finally, you returned his kiss with a fervour mirroring his own and he chuckled in your mouth. You were pressed flush into the tree, its rough hardness a dizzying contrast to the warm body draped in whispering silk.

Miki gave your lips some mercy by kissing a trail over your cheek to your ear. You were pinned there between his arm and mouth, his breath on your ear sent a crackling tingle of arousal down your back, leaving goosebumps in its wake. His free hand rubbed maddening little circles on your hips, while his thigh had already sneaked between yours and felt a delicious promise of pressure against your quickly awakening sex.  
”So,” he drawled lazily, breath unbearably hot against your skin, ”Tell me what you want.” to drive the killing blow home he whispered your name, too, and it had your knees bucking.  
”Y-you” was what you managed, voice an uncertain gasp as you writhed there in his grasp. Miki laughed against your neck, nibbling your skin so lightly it only served to madden you further.  
”Not good enough, lewd girl” you so hated that mocking tone of his, or more accurately, you hated the shameful wave of arousal it caused to flow through you, painfully you swallowed a moan.  
”Where do you want these hands?” the hand on your hip took a handful of your haori and pulled it free from the hakama, you moaned louder as his fingers brushed your skin, then the whole palm. As your collar came lose Miki trailed sloppy kisses down your neck to your collarbones and slowly lower.  
”This mouth?” he asked from your skin and you sobbed,  
”Anywhere, Saburō, I want, just here – you – with me” you felt you were about as drunk as he was, words were fleeing you like little leaves into a rising wind. He lifted you higher against the tree, teeth grazing your skin tantalizingly just over the bindage hiding your chest, his hand sneaked beneath your thigh only to lift it to his hips. Growling low he drove his hips forward, frantic suddenly, and as bereft of words as you. The moan you let out when his erection pressed against your sex was much too loud, but you were helpless to stop it. Both of you were panting already, drowning in that shared heat. You tired of only gasping for air, so you clamped your lips shut on the crook of his neck tasting the heady salt of his skin, clawing at his many layered kimono to reveal more skin. Miki hummed against your own neck pleased as his hips ground mercilessly into yours, it felt too good, like you’d soon come from that friction alone.  
A tiny little corner of your mind clung onto some semblance of reason, even when Miki’s hardness was so ruthlessly tormenting you, and you felt your hot welcome oozing from within you.  
”We– seriously can’t here!” you gasped into his kimono collar, all the while wanting desperately to topple him over so you could climb onto him, mount him right there on this tiny patch of grass and crooked roots. He was so close, so ready for you.  
”Why? No one here but us” Miki growled and you felt worry creep into your skin, if he was too drunk to realise the danger then… his nimble fingers slid to your shoulders easing your haori open more and he was biting the skin everywhere he could reach. You really, really honestly wanted nothing more than his words to be absolute truth and the both of you safe here in the small courtyard. But… it wasn’t right, you couldn’t… _shouldn’t_.  
While you were busying yourself with this particular crisis Miki was sneaking lower, placing wet kisses first on the bindage of your chest and then under it on your stomach, that made your breath hitch and brain scatter its contents again as your pussy throbbed with again more vigour, You wanted him there, his mouth, even more his dick, but both preferably. You whined out his name hands frantic on his shoulders and hair, whined out a pleading yes as his teeth were nagging at the knots of your hakama.

Then, from the distance you heard your name called. A thousand curses ran through your head, and quite a few from Miki’s mouth as he too noticed the call. Steps and a dim lantern light were approaching. Quicker than you thought him able in this state Miki slunk behind the well, face a darker than a storm god’s. You knew that the caller was Sōma Kazue from the senpai at the end of your name, and with panicked clumsiness you tried to stuff your haori back into your hakama.  
”Yes, Souma-kun I’m here!” Feeling faint you called turning to the engawa where he turned the corner.  
”Oh, senpai, I was asked to fetch you for supper! Everyone’s eaten already” he smiled with that endearing guileless earnestness, and clearly had been a bit worried over your dalliance. You hoped the darkness was enough to hide your rumpled state.  
”My apologies for tarrying, I just… saw another frog there and tried to catch it!” quickly you lied, giving a side glance towards Miki’s hiding place but with the light the shadows darkened enough to swallow him, it stung your chest to leave like this without even a good bye, with everything left scattered and unfinished. Mustering some inhumane strength you walked over to Souma’s side.

”I wanted it to live in the pond with Okita-san’s frog so it wouldn’t be lonely”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope this was okay, I wrote this literally in a day xD I really wanted to post before midnight to end my decade with the proper tone!


End file.
